Sputtering is a commonly used manufacturing process to deposit layers of metals and related materials in the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits and is also used for depositing coatings of materials onto other types of panels.
A sputtering apparatus includes a magnetron with permanent magnet of opposite magnetic polarity. The magnetron includes various forms or patterns to form suitable deposition of metals or other materials on a wafer or other types of panels.